Only One True Love
by Hell'z Sorrowful Angel
Summary: Hey there! this iz a one-shot. It's pretty good! R


**Only One True Love**

A/N: Hey there, this is a one-shot that I wrote. I hope u guys enjoy it! Dun forget to **REVIEW!**

It was midnight. The sky was dark, the moon and the stars the only source of light. There wasn't any sound. The air was dead quiet. Those who didn't live there would have thought it was deserted but only the residents knew the truth. There was no one in sight except a sixteen-year-old girl. She had long midnight, black hair that reached mid- back, framing her pale white face with brown, chocolate, dew eyes and red lips. She was wearing a long white gown that was embroidered with white, blue red and pink roses.

A light breeze went by. She shivered a little, her hair flying with the breeze. She looked up at the moon and the stars. Remembering those beautiful amber eyes, causing her to what happened that day. Tears brimmed her eyes but they didn't fall. She dreaded every moment. Why had she acted that way? She couldn't come up with any reason. She had gone too far but it couldn't be helped. It was over.

At the other side of the street, an eighteen-year-old boy stood in his balcony also looking at the moon and stars. He had long, silver hair that reached a little beyond his back side and beautiful, amber, golden eyes. He was wearing a white inner haori, with an outer red haori and red haori pants. He had a heartbreaking expression. He looked across the street to see her house. She was there, haunting him. Making him remember everything that had happened a couple of hours ago. It was almost like a nightmare but he couldn't wake up no matter how many times he tried to. He had not only lost her, but his happiness and life. He couldn't do anything even if he could. He wasn't the one who started it, even though it looked that way.

_Flashback_

_The bell rang. Kagome was the first one out of the class. She was excited. She had a date with her boyfriend Inuyasha and couldn't wait to see him. She quickly went to her locker, quickly put away the binders she didn't need and took out the ones she needed. She closed up her locker and started walking towards Inuyasha's locker._

Inuyasha had just come out of his last class English. He couldn't wait to see Kagome. They had a date tonight and couldn't wait. He walked down the hall to his locker. He opened the locker and started putting away his binders and took the ones he would need. He was about to close his locker when he felt someone hug him from behind. Thinking it was Kagome he turned around finding Kikyo there instead of Kagome. He was about to pull away from the girl when she quickly kissed him on the lips. Being too shocked from what had happened he just stood there doing nothing.

Kagome saw Kikyo hug Inuyasha and then kiss him on the lips. Anger started to boil up inside of her. She felt betrayed when she saw that he didn't say or do anything to stop Kikyo.

"How could you do this to me Inuyasha? I trusted you!" She said before crying and running out of the school.

Inuyasha snapped out of his surprised daze when he heard Kagome yell but it was too late she had already left. Deciding to give her some time, he left the school and went straight home. He tried calling her and going over to her house but she wouldn't listen to him. She didn't believe his explanation. Giving up he left and went home.

Flashback Ends

His cell started ringing, surprising him and snapping him out of his thoughts. He debated on if he should go answer it or not. He decided he would go pick it up since he was becoming irritated of the ringing.

"Hello", he said, wandering who was calling at this time of night.

"Hello", came a soft, feathery whisper.

He immediately knew who it was. He'd been thinking of her all this time yet here she was calling him on his cell. 'Why was she calling, wasn't she supposed to be mad at him for something he didn't even do?' he thought becoming confused by the second.

"Hello", came her voice again. " Inuyasha are you there?" she asked.

He could hear her voice tremble as if she was afraid, afraid that he wouldn't respond. His eyes grew soft knowing that she cared but must still not want to believe the truth.

"Yea I'm still here," he said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

She sighed in relief. She had thought that he had left or put his cell on the table. She wanted to apologize but didn't know how. It had been all her fault. She was the one to blame.

"Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" The question caught her completely off guard that she didn't know how to respond to it. She decided this was the perfect timing to apologize.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry for doubting you. I shouldn't have jumped in to conclusions without letting you explain yourself. I should have trusted you and believed you when you told me the truth. I should have believed that you wouldn't do such a thing. I hope you could forgive me!"

Inuyasha was speechless. He wasn't sure what to say or do about Kagome's apology. He knew he she meant every word. He just wasn't sure why she was taking the whole blame. Sure it was her fault but it was also his and also Kikyo's as well. He walked over to the balcony with his cell and looked out from it. He was in shock to see that Kagome was right outside.

"Did you just apologize to me? Why? It was my fault. I should have known they would try something like that. I was just too shocked when Kikyo hugged me and then kissed me on the lips. I'm sorry as well. Want to come in? I bet it's kind of cold out."

"Sure"

Inuyasha went to open the front door for Kagome. Kagome hugged him and gave him a quick kiss before coming inside. They went on the couch and sat there while talking about what had happened. Outside the stars and moon seem to shine much brighter then before.

Here u haf it! Wud u think? Tell me!

Midnite Princess


End file.
